A Kiss for Christmas
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Sharon/Andrea - First Kiss First Christmas


**A/N:** Takes place during The Closer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Sharon/Andrea - First Kiss? First Christmas? Maybe both?_

Sharon Raydor wasn't feeling the joy of the holiday season this year. The Christmases she couldn't spend with her family never felt the same. They were going to be seeing each other in a few days. There were too many things standing in the way, too many schedules that needed to be cleared this year. So Sharon was spending Christmas alone in her condo.

Sharon was sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine when the smell of something burning met her nose, causing her to crinkle it up as she rushed into the kitchen and over to the oven. Sharon quickly opened the oven door and smoked rushed out. Sharon coughed into her arm as she took a step back. She cursed under her breath, frantically searching for the oven mitts. The smoke and smell of burning meat made her feel sick to her stomach, but once she picked the mitts up from the counter behind her, Sharon reached into the oven, pulling out the small glass full of what was supposed to be her simple dinner.

The mass of black that layered the top of the pan made the food unrecognizable; she had the urge to just throw it straight down into the trash - or th floor, if she was being honest - but gently placed it on the counter instead. With a deep groan, Sharon yanked the oven mitts from her hands and threw them down with her ruined dinner. She rubbed her hands across her face, rolling her eyes at herself for even bothering. The day had been ruined long before she accidentally burnt her dinner; perhaps she should just clean up and get some rest.

...

Sharon's doorbell rang, interrupting the peace she was finally finding after the day she had had. She pushed herself up from the sofa and made her way to the door, looking through the peephole, surprised to see blonde hair and familiar blue eyes. Sharon's heartbeat sped up in her chest as she exhaled slowly. She unlocked the door, a smile already in place as she opened it.

"Andrea," she said, her surprise making her voice breathier than usual. "Come in, come in. What are you doing here?"

Andrea was brought into the condo and the blonde led the way to the kitchen as she spoke. "I brought you something," she said naturally.

Sharon finally noticed the bag Andrea had been carrying in her hand. "I see that," she said carefully.

Andrea looked flustered, cheeks reddened and eyes full of uncertainty. "I figured you might be hungry," she said, pulling out containers from the bag, rushing. "And I..."

Sharon reached out and stopped Andrea, clasping her hand around one of Andrea's. "You figured I might be hungry," she repeated, a smile tugging at her lips, "so you decided to drive all the way over here?"

Andrea's face fell; Sharon wondered exactly what was going on inside her head. All Andrea said was: "It's not that far."

Sharon realized she was still holding Andrea's hand and let it go. Sharon had only briefly mentioned that she was alone when they spoke earlier. She was still trying to get over the surprise that Andrea had come over, but it didn't slip her mind how thoughtful the gesture was. Andrea had brought over dinner, and hopefully was planning on staying for a little while. It was one of the nicest things someone had done for her in a long time.

Sharon smiled as she turned away to get a wine glass. "I'll get you some wine," she said.

...

Sharon laughed, her head tilting back, the two of them sitting at the table, dinner finished. Sharon wasn't sure if it was the wine, or if Andrea had always made her laughed this much and she hadn't realized it, but the night had been full of laughter and jokes. Sharon made a mental note to have Andrea over more often, or for them to go out together. Up until tonight, the two of them were close and friendly - Andrea had even called her to wish her a Merry Christmas - but it was different now. Sharon caught herself freely flirting with the other woman, and if the way Andrea's hand kept reaching out to rest atop of Sharon's, Andrea liked it. It was different in a good way.

Andrea stood from the table. "Let me take this stuff back to the kitchen," she said, reaching for Sharon's plate, only to be stopped by Sharon's hand on hers.

"I'll do it," Sharon said with a warm smile. She stood from her seat and grabbed her plate, reaching for Andrea's as well. Andrea didn't give it to her.

"I'll come with you," Andrea insisted.

In the kitchen, clearing off her plate, Sharon smiled. "Tonight was lovely. We should-"

"Do it again," Andrea finished before Sharon had the chance.

Sharon looked over her shoulder, flashing a smile at Andrea as she nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Oh," Andrea said, putting down the things in her hand and going for her bag. "I almost forgot."

Sharon put her dishes in the sink and then took Andrea's, clearing it off as well. Andrea pulled out another container from the bag and placed it down. Sharon turned around and leaned against the counter, her hands resting on the edge as she tilted her head and watched Andrea. Andrea looked like her normal confident self, even in jeans and a button down shirt. Sharon realized she'd never seen her in casual clothing before, but it was something she liked. Although, Andrea in a suit was a sight she would never get tired of.

"Sharon," Andrea called, and Sharon's cheeks tinted faintly when she realized Andrea was watching her watch Andrea.

"Hmm?" Andrea laughed, a knowing smile on her lips before she turned around. Sharon exhaled slowly. "Did you say something?"

"Where do you keep your dessert plates?"

"Dessert?"

Andrea hummed in her throat as she nodded, looking at Sharon. "Cheesecake."

Sharon licked her lips. "I couldn't," she replied. All the delicious food Andrea had just given her filled her belly delightfully.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to turn down dessert on Christmas. Especially not cheesecake."

Sharon laughed, because that was apparently what she did with Andrea. "I do love cheesecake," Sharon reasoned out loud.

"So..."

"Dessert plates," Sharon said, wondering how it was so easy for Andrea to get what she wanted. Andrea flashed another smile her way - that was definitely how.

Sharon got out two dessert plates and two forks. They took the cheesecake back with them to the table, the sound of soft music playing being the only sound around them as they took their seats once again. Andrea cut her a small slice, and then cut herself one as well. Andrea looked at Sharon expectantly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Sharon took her fork and slid it into the cheesecake, making a show of eating it. Her lips wrapped around the fork and then slowly slid out. Unattended, but not without reason, Sharon moaned softly.

Andrea licked her lips and looked down to Sharon's mouth, and then back to her eyes. "So?" she asked unnecessarily.

"It's delicious," Sharon said, her tongue slipping out to swipe over her lower lip.

"Thank you," Andrea said, her eyes dropping down to Sharon's mouth again. "Sharon?"

Sharon's heart sped up once again, but faster than it had when she first saw Andrea outside of her door earlier in the night. "Yes," Sharon asked, her voice sounding odd to her ears. She cleared her throat and put down the fork that was still in her hand.

Andrea took a sip of her wine slowly, and then she looked at Sharon. "You know what, forget it. It's nothing."

Sharon knew, just knew, what Andrea was about to say. She could hear the words as if they had been spoken. Andrea was looking at her and holding her gaze without muttering a single word, and all Sharon could see was what Andrea wanted. Sharon no longer heard the music around them, or knew anything else was happening elsewhere. Suddenly everything from the night, the laughter and flirting, came together in a beautiful collage that was deep in Andrea's eyes. Sharon felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when she realized how close she was to Andrea, and how much closer she was gradually getting.

Sharon's eyes stayed focused on Andrea's as she leaned in, lifting slightly from her seat at the head of the table and moving to the seat to her left where Andrea was seated. She felt Andrea's hand on her face and knew for sure that Andrea wanted to kiss her as much as Sharon admitted she had wanted to do all evening.

Sharon finally closed the distance between them, connecting their mouths in a tentative kiss. It was only a few brushes, smooth, wine and cheesecake flavored lips meeting for the first time, barely touching at initially. Sharon stayed with her lips hovering, her eyes closing as she inhaled slowly. Andrea pulled her closer and their lips were meeting again, this time with more pressure, both of them more sure of it.

Noses nudged each other as they moved their mouths against one another. Sharon felt Andrea lightly nibble on her bottom lip and it caused a small hum of pleasure to form deep down in her throat, and then it was set free when Andrea's tongue swept across her lips. Sharon's skin heated quickly and her face flushed, their kiss deepening as Andrea's tongue pushed between her lips.

Sharon reached out and let her fingers flutter over the side of Andrea's neck, delighted by the soft sound that Andrea made into her mouth. Andrea's skin was smooth and warm, and when her hand slid up to cradle the back of Andrea's head, blonde hair slipped between her fingers like silk. Their kiss continued like this - slow, leisure strokes of tongues and lips, gentle caresses of fingertips, heavy breaths meeting - until Andrea placed one last kiss to Sharon's mouth and pulled away.

Sharon hummed as she settled back in her seat, feeling like she was floating.

"Well," Andrea breathed.

Sharon laughed, reaching for her glass of wine. "Hmmm," she hummed.

...

Sharon closed her door after saying goodnight to Andrea. She felt pleasantly buzzed, from both wine and the feeling Andrea's lips on her own elicited. Christmas hadn't been spent the way she originally wanted to spend it, but it turned out to be a wonderful evening. Sharon's smile didn't falter as she went about getting ready for bed. For the rest of her Christmas night, Sharon was in a blissful mood and her usual cheerful holiday spirit was back.

The End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
